1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for reproducing an image of a subject captured by a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there are known digital cameras which reproduce and display an image indicated by a user from among a plurality of images of subjects captured and stored.
There are also known digital cameras of another type in which captured image data on subjects are stored in association with their positions where the images are captured such that only when the position of an image to be reproduced matches a position where the image is captured, the image is reproduced.
Further, there are also known digital cameras of a different type in which only users meeting specified conditions in a specified place are allowed to capture an image of a subject in that place, and other persons are prohibited from capturing an image of the subject, for example, as disclosed in JP 2004-56627.
As disclosed in the '627, acquisition of images to be reproduced can be restrained by restraining the image capturing. Hence, it is considered that reproduction of images can be controlled indirectly.
With the camera which has no function of prohibiting reproduction of an image, captured in one place, in another place, there is a possibility that privacy of people whose image is captured privately in a private space will leak out, for example, due to inadvertent reproduction of the image, in an office where the user works.
As described above, when image reproduction is controlled in a state where the positions where the images are reproduced are associated respectively with the positions where the images are captured, the number of places where the images can be reproduced is restricted. Thus, there is the problem that the digital camera is inconvenient to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a user-friendly image reproduction apparatus, an image capturing apparatus and a program each capable of controlling image reproduction properly at a reproduction position.